Lamps are common place in households and are both decorative and functional for satisfying lighting needs. Lighting needs can be general lighting, i.e., a light source that lights a general area such as a room, or they can be for specific lighting, i.e., a light source that lights a specific area such as a display of a picture or reading material held by a person.
As an example, a living room in a home typically has arranged seating for multiple persons. Often, as between the seating places for any two people, a lamp will be provided. Typically the lamp provides general lighting that may not be satisfactory for either person to read. The lamp may in some instances be moved back and forth in an attempt to provide a more intense reading light for one or the other but such movement of the lamp is unsatisfactory.
It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide an adjustable lamp, i.e., one where the light can be directed at different locations and in different directions without repositioning the lamp base.